Barta Bull
Don Barta is an American professional wrestler for Glory and Honor Wrestling better known as his ring name Barta Bull. It is believed by most that Barta was fired after the GHW pay-per-view Red, White, & Bruised. During hiatuses from television tapings of GHW's Tuesday Night Triumph, Barta is known to serve as a trainer for new talent and inexperienced wrestlers. Professional Wrestling Career Barta was signed as GHW talent in late July 2010 after GHW's Red, White, & Bruised pay-per-view. Barta premiered on Tuesday Night Triumph against GHW alumist Tommy Mushashi. Barta would go on lose to his debut match. The following week, Barta competed in a dark match against Xavier Blaze. Barta would go on to win the match by submission. After the match, Barta disappeared from in-ring action and was sent back to the developmental stage. Return to in-ring action, various feuds, another hiatus On December 4, 2010, GHW re-signed Barta to a contract. The following night, Barta made his return debut in a triple threat match against newcomers James Best and Rolls Royce. Barta would go on to lose the match. During on-air tapings of Tuesday Night Triumph, some superstars were pledging their support to rival federation, Eagle Vision Professional Wrestling. With tensions rising, Barta Bull made a public ovation on a taping of TNT, pledging his support to Glory and Honor Wrestling. His opponent that night, Alex Night, had made it clear of his support for EVPW. The match was scheduled for one fall, Falls Count Anywhere stipulation. Barta was victorious over Alex Night and made his first claim of popularity in the GHW program. After a TNT Christmas special on air, Barta Bull visited general manager Smarky Smark's office, claiming he was cheated out of a Television title shot. The general manager disregarded his comments and demanded he prove his worth against a rookie opponent, Alex Bowen. Barta lost the match, and fought the foe again the next week. After yet another loss, Barta struck Bowen with a steel chair, only to be chased away by Bowen's ally, Matt Violence. Later on, Matt Violence would dominate Barta Bull in a Chairs Match. At the February pay-per-view Dawn of Destruction, Barta was placed into a Revolver Match with Mighty Man Millson II, Kahlan Clarkson, and Raj Kim Po for the GHW Television Championship. Barta dropped two consecutive falls, including a fall to future champion Kahlan Clarkson. After the loss, Barta went on a brief disappearance from action. Return to action, contract disputes Once again, Barta returned to action on Tuesday Night Triumph just weeks later. Upon arrival, Barta was unwelcome. According to scattered reports, he was in a contract dispute with GHW management. Barta made a quick appearance on a television taping, claiming he would return. General manager Smarky Smark offered Barta Bull a new contract if he could defeat GHW great Ryan Hughes in a Ladder Match, with the contract in a briefcase suspended above the ring. In a shocking turn of events, Barta Bull defeated Hughes with the help of an interference by Brian Brooks. The win over Ryan Hughes still stands as Barta's biggest accomplishment to date, and one of Hughes's worst losses. Barta Bull was re-added to the roster the following week. Ten days after defeating Ryan Hughes, GM Smarky Smark pointed out a contract loophole that allowed Barta to be placed anywhere in GHW. As a result, Barta was forced to leave Tuesday Night Triumph in place of GHW's Friday Night Combat brand. Barta would go on to be defeated by FNC competitor, Solstice. NeXuS V, rise to the uppercard In May 2011, Barta competed in the fifth annual prestigious NeXuS Deathmatch at the NeXuS V pay-per-view. Barta lost in the first round, sharing the same cage as the future NeXuS V Champion, Metal Dragon. Competing in the deathmatch did wonders for Barta's reputation. Just weeks later, Barta was featured on the uppercard of Friday Night Combat, competing with the likes of Dustin Delta, Lachlan Smith, Sycho Sam, and Banshee Delyons. RWB2011, speratic appearances Barta's last major pay-per-view appearance at July 2011's Red, White, & Bruised in a losing effort in a Jailhouse Brawl match. Since, Barta Bull is rarely seen on television tapings and is reportedly used as a GHW trainer for upcoming talents. It's rumored that Barta Bull will make yet another return to GHW tapings in late 2011 and early 2012. GHW Championship oppurtunity After the GHW PPV Blood Runs Cold, it was unclear who would challenge Dominik Santiago for the GHW Championship. Weeks later, during a brief on-air confrontation between Dominik Santiago and Barta Bull, then GHW General Manager Grimey C. Whiskey, announced that Barta Bull would challenge Santiago for the championship at the Dawn of Destruction pay-per-view. The following week, GHW Triumph was to host a pivotal contract signing between the two in anticipation of yet another suspense-filled meeting. On this night, Ryan Hughes made his appearance while mediating the signing. With him, was Freddie McGavin's Golden Ticket suitcase, in which Hughes claimed he took rightfully. Dominik Santiago went on to successfully defend his title against Barta Bull at the pay-per-view. Just moments after the victory, Ryan Hughes attacked the worn Santiago, thus using his Golden Ticket to become GHW Champion. Public Enemies stable Barta then went on to form a stable with John Vendetta, and his long term manager, Sabrina, named Public Enemies. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Gore'' (Running spear, with theatrics) 2010–present **''Texas Cloverleaf'' (sometimes used with acute angle) 2010–present **High-Noon Noose (grounded hammerlock with crossface combination submission, rarely used) *Signature moves **Spinebuster (used in transition) **''Bulls On Parade'' (Oklahoma stampede) **''Saloon Slam'' (Scoop to reverse DDT) *Managers **'Sabrina' **John Vendetta *Nicknames **"El Toro de El Paso" **"The Terrible Toro" **"The Texan" **"The Eight Second Disaster" Category:Wrestlers